The Edge
by Lyn Archer
Summary: Complete: Yaten's been rapped. There is no suspect. Seiya Kou is the Assistant District Attorney in charge of the the case. Will the rapist be brought to trial and found guilty? Or will Yaten have to fear for the rest of her life?
1. The Indicent

I got the idea for this one night when I was watching Law and Order: S.V.U. I wanted to write something with a legal twist, and here it is! Muwahahaha! Anyways, I'm really proud of this story. But, this is the "Edited" version. Bascially, the scenes of rape where taken out so it would be appropriate for If you want to read the full story, go to That's the version I am really proud of, and will be putting up later this week.

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Don't forget to R&R!

---

"Taiki! Please! Don't go!" Yaten grabbed his hand, tears in her eyes.

Yanking his hand away from the silver haired woman, Taiki glared with pure hatred at her. "Stay away from me." He hissed.

Yaten backed away, her body shaking. "What did I do? I love you!"

Taiki raised his hand to slap Yaten, but then lowered it. "How dare you tell me that! How dare you!" he snapped.

"What did I do?" Yaten pleaded.

"You slept with another man!" Taiki grabbed a framed picture of Yaten and himself. He threw it to the ground. The glass shattered cutting the pictures to shreds.

Yaten backed away, shaking. "Taiki! Please! I love you!"

He looked at her, his eyes dark, "How dare you! I want nothing to do with you anymore! You hear me! Nothing!" he shoved her to the ground.

"You don't understand. Oh, Taiki!" Yaten pulled her legs to her chest as the door shut. She began to cry, the despair taking over.

---

"Mr. Kou, good morning."

Taiki nodded to his secretary, his eyes still set in anger. "If Yaten calls, tell her I'm in a meeting."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

---

Yaten stood up, her whole body shaking. Why didn't Taiki believe her? Why did he believe the lies that someone told him? She screamed as a loud knock came from the other side of the door.

The silver haired woman walked over to the door and opened it. Her jade green eyes widened, and she backed away from the door. "Not again!" she ran towards the back of the apartment.

A tall, dark haired man walked into the apartment after Yaten. He pushed the door, but with not enough strength to close the door. "You're mine!" he snarled.

"Leave me alone! You've destroyed my life already! Isn't that enough for you?"

"No."

---

Taiki stared out the window, deep in thought. _'Was she telling the truth? I've never known her to lie to me before. If she was telling the truth…'_ His eyes widened.

"Oh god."

He got to his feet. "Yaten… What have I done?"

Yaten screamed. Tears rolled down her face. She shook her head. "NO! Stop it!"

The man smacked Yaten across the face. "Shut up."

"No… No. NO! I don't want this! I don't! I don't!" Yaten whimpered.

The tears fell faster down her face. She pulled weakly at the restraints that held her. "Don't do it. No."

---

Taiki ran up the stars towards the apartment he shared with Yaten. He had to apologize. Taiki saw a man run up the stairs from the level of his apartment. The man had black hair and was wearing all black, except for a green jacket.

"Yaten?"

The sounds of whimpering reached his ears. Taiki ran towards his and Yaten's bedroom.

He pushed open the door. "No." he whispered. His hand dove into his pocket, and he pulled out his cell phone.

---

"Hello, 911."

"Please send the police."

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"It's my girlfriend!"

"What happened to her?"

"She's been rapped!"

"I'll send over the Special Victims Unit and an ambulance. What's your address Sir?"

---

Taiki sat in the living room of his apartment, his arms around Yaten. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You're not mad?"

"At you?"

"Yes."

"No. I'm not."

"What about this morning?"

"I was stupid."

Yaten sniffled. "Okay."

Someone knocked on the door. Taiki cringed when Yaten jumped at the sound of the knocking. He let go of his girlfriend and go up to answer the door.

---

"Ten'ou, be nice." A woman with long brown hair, which was pulled up into a high ponytail, snapped.

"What?" A woman with a very masculine appearance asked.

"Never mind." The brown haired woman replied as the door opened.

---

Taiki stared at the two detectives sitting across from Yaten and himself. "Detective Kino, you'll catch the man who did this to her?"

Kino, the brown haired woman, nodded. "Of course. Ten'ou and I make sure bastards like this pay."

---

I hoped you like it. I hope that the person I mainly wrote it for, likes it!

Please R&R!


	2. The Suspect

Here is chapter two. I typed as fast as I could in my 4th period class to get this to you. Yes, in school. I had all my work done!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its afiliates.

Please R&R!

---

"Dr. Mizuno, did you get anything off the rape kit?" Ten'ou asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her suit.

"Yes, but he's not in the system." A woman with short blue hair said wiping her hands clean.

"If you get a sample, I can match it to the guy who did this to your victim."

Ten'ou sighed. "It wasn't the boyfriend?"

"No, I told you that before."

"Damn, I wanted to get him." She growled.

"I happened to have gone to school with Taiki, he may have a small temper, but he's not capable of that sort of harm to anyone he loves."

"Alright." Ten'ou nodded in defeat.

---

Taiki stared at the papers sitting on the desk before him. It had been a week since Yaten's rape. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. He turned and stared out the window.

"Yaten, please forgive me. I hurt you. I cause this to happen to you." He curled his hands into fists.

---

Yaten sat in the interrogation for the hundredth or so time that week. "I told you what happened! I just want to return to my ordinary life." She stared at the two black haired women in front of her.

Hino, the woman with long black hair, looked at Yaten, and then glanced over at her partner, Tomoe, the woman with short black hair. "Miss Kou, is there anything that you know that can help us identify him?"

"A jacket.

"A jacket?" Tomoe asked.

"Yes, a green jacket. He wore it the first time too." Yaten wrung her hands together. Her body began to shake, as the memories returned.

---

"Assistant District Attorney, Seiya Kou." A man with midnight black hair picked up the phone. He nodded to his secretary when she put a file on his desk.

"Ah! Detective Kino, how are you?"

Seiya's eyes widened and his pencil fell from his hand.

"Oh god."

---

"Mr. Kou, the Assistant District Attorney is here to see you."

Taiki pressed the intercom button. "Thank you Miyo. Please send him in."

"I will do so, Sir."

Sighing, Taiki sat back in his chair as the door opened.

"Mr. Kou?"

Looking up, Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

---

"Is that the man who rapped you?"

Yaten nodded, fear racing through her mind. She whimpered and fought back the tears. "Yeah."

Michiru Kaiou set down the pad of paper and her pencil. "I'll go inform Detective Ten'ou and Kino that we have an i.d. on him." She stood up, leaving the sketch on the table.

"NO!"

"Alright." Michiru picked up the pad of paper and left the room.

---

"Mr. Kou, I need you to represent me in a criminal case."

Taiki removed his glasses and stared at Mamoru Chiba. "What sort of charges?"

"Breaking and entering."

"Why me?"

"You're the best criminal lawyer in the city."

"I deal with murder charges, and rape cases. Not a felony like breaking and entering."

Mr. Kou, please."

"Get me a copy of your case, and I will consider it."

---

Ten'ou stared at the file in front of her. "You're sure this is correct Michiru?"

"That's the man as Yaten described him to me."

Ten'ou sighed and closed the file. "Alright."

---

"Captain Meiou…"

Setsuna looked up and studied two of her detectives. "Ten'ou, Kino, has Ms Kaiou finished with Yaten?"

Ten'ou threw the file down on Setsuna's desk.

Opening it, the captain's maroon eyes widened. "I'll call the District Attorney."

---

"Seiya!"

Jumping form his thoughts, the A.D.A looked at his office door. "Itsuko, what can I do for you?"

"I just got a call from Captain Meiou down at S.V.U. They have a positive i.d. on the man who rapped Yaten Kou."

"We're going after him?"

"Yes, you'll be making your debut case."

"Who is he?"

"Mamoru Chiba."

---

"Taiki Kou's office."

Miyo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Alright, I'll transfer you."

---

"Taiki Kou."

"Seiya! What can I do for you?"

"What?"

"Oh god…"

---

"Mamoru Chiba, you are under arrest for the rape of Yaten Kou. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you…"

---

I'm glad you've read it!

Please R&R!


	3. The Trial

Yes, I am finally posting Chapter three. Sorry. Life got in my way... Anyways... I hope you really enjoy it.

Please R&R!

---

"Your Honor, this is a conflict of interest! Taiki Kou is Yaten Kou's boyfriend. They have lived together for two years. Taiki cannot possibly defend Mamoru Chiba!" Seiya snapped.

"But, your Honor, Mr. Kou agreed to represent me." Mamoru protested.

"Mr. Kou, is that true?"

"Its is. But, I agreed to represent Mr. Chiba in the burglary case from the week prior to my girlfriend's rape." Taiki folded his hands in front of him.

"Mr. Chiba, you must find new council for your trial against the state in the matter of the rape of miss Yaten Kou."

---

"Will I have to be called to testify?" Yaten clung to Taiki's arm.

"I will be testifying too. As will Detective Ten'ou and Kino. Dr. Mizuno will testify too." Taiki stroked Yaten's hair.

"I'm scared. I don't want to see him again."

"He'll be in the courtroom. But, he can't do anything to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

---

Seiya looked at his clock. It was close to midnight. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was sure they had a rock solid case against Mamoru Chiba. But, what puzzled him was, why did he do it? Why rape the same woman twice? He didn't even know her.

Shaking his head, Seiya returned to his work. But, before he got too deep, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

---

"No further questions your Honor."

"I have a question for the defendant." Seiya stood up.

"Go ahead."

Seiya walked into the middle of the courtroom. He looked thoughtful for a minute, and then turned his eyes to Mamoru. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you rape Yaten Kou twice?"

"Because I could."

"Wasn't there some ulterior motive? Some underlying reason? You didn't know Yaten Kou, so why did you rape her!"

Mamoru grinned. "To get to you."

"What?"

"Your wide, Usagi! She was once MY fiancée, but then you came along and stole her from me. I knew you were friends with Taiki Kou and the best way to get to you was through Taiki and the best way to get to Taiki was through Yaten!"

Seiya stared at Mamoru with wide eyes. "No further questions." He turned and walked back to his chair.

---

"Don't worry Yaten. Seiya is a great lawyer. He's also an excellent A.D.A."

"I know. I'm still scared."

"Miss Yaten Kou…"

Taiki kissed Yaten on the lips. "You'll do fine."

---

"Miss Kou, can you recall the events of the morning of August 17th, 2006 for the court?"

"Taiki had just left. We had gotten into a huge fight and I was upset. Someone knocked on the door…"

---

"No! No!" Yaten screamed and backed into a corner of the bedroom she scared with Taiki.

Mamoru grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet. "You want this. You know you do.'

"I don't! I don't!" she whimpered.

Mamoru threw her onto the bed. "Shut up!"

Yaten scrambled towards the door, trying to escape.

Grabbing her ankle, Mamoru grabbed her towards him.

"No! Stop it!"

---

"What happened after he tied to the bed?"

Tears were falling freely down Yaten's face now. "He… He proceeded to cut off my clothes. He then…" Her slender body began to tremble in fear, the memories rushing back to her. Whimpering, Yaten shut her eyes, blocking everyone but Taiki from the courtroom.

"What did he do after he cut off your clothes Miss Kou?" Seiya asked, feeling bad he was causing his friend's girlfriend to cry.

"He rapped me!"

Seiya nodded and looked down. "Thank you Miss Kou. No further questions." Seiya turned and walked back over to his seat.

Mamoru's attorney stood up. "No questions your Honor."

---

"Is it true that you had a fight with Yaten the morning she was rapped?'

"Yes." Taiki stared Mamoru's attorney in the eye.

"Did you hit her?"

"No. I thought about it, but I then stopped myself."

"Why?"

"Because I was taught that you should never hit a woman. No matter the circumstances." Taiki replied coolly.

"Did you push her that morning?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I was angry with her, with myself. I had to get to work. She was clinging to me. I pushed her. I never meant to hurt her! I love her!"

"No further questions."

---

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your Honor. We find the defendant, Mamoru Chiba, on the counts of rape in the first degree of Yaten Kou…"

---

Well, there is Chapter Three. I hope to post Chapter Four soon.

Don't forget to review!


	4. The Finale

Here is the last chapter of The Edge. It's rather short, but I hand wrote this entire story first. But, I really hopped you enjoyed this piece. I worked hard on it!

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

Please R&R!

---- 

Seiya sighed and shut his briefcase. It had been almost two weeks since the trial and he was just now finishing up the casework.

"Seiya…"

Looking up, the very exhausted man saw his friend standing by the couch in his office. "Hey."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For getting the guy."

"When we where in law school, I remember how we always talked about putting the bad guys away. But…"

"My position as a criminal lawyer?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah."

"I took that position so I could keep the innocent people out of prison."

Seiya smiled. "Sounds like you."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Taiki laughed.

---

Taiki tapped up the last box and wiped his forehead. "Yaten, you ready?"

The silver haired woman appeared in the archway of the kitchen. "For what?"

Taiki walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "To start our new life."

"Yes." The shorter woman grinned up at Taiki.

"Good." Taiki leaned his forehead against Yaten's.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Yaten leaned up and kissed Taiki on the lips. "Good."

---

Ten'ou sighed and shut the file. She leaned back in her chair. There was another case solved. Another man who committed a crime put away.

"Haruka…"

The blonde haired woman looked up, she smiled at Michiru. "Yes?"

"The case is over. The main is in jail. Stop working and come home." Michiru replied.

"You're right."

"I know."

Haruka got up and turned off the light that was on her desk.

---

Seiya sighed and set the file down. It was good he won his first case as the senior A.D.A. In a couple of years, he'd be running for the position of D.A. Sighing again, he shut the file.

"I've been away from my wife too long." He muttered to the empty room.

"Then go home to her."

Seiya looked up. "Itsuko, why are you still here?"

"Same as you. Working."

"Yeah, this job is killer."

"It only gets worse as the D.A."

Seiya got up and turned off his desk lamp. Grabbing his jacket and briefcase, he headed towards the door. "I'm willing to put in the long hours."

"I know you are." Itsuko left the office.

Seiya shut the off the main light and shut the door as he walked out of the office.

---

Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
